


Not a stranger from the past

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: When you and Javier were staying in the saloon, two of you meet a woman, who seem to know Javier. And he knows her too...





	Not a stranger from the past

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS IMPORTANT!  
> I have no idea how to highlight the text here, but Javier is talking to this woman ONLY in Spanish. I didn't add any spanish in those parts as it'd be too much text in the language not everyone would understand, I think it wouldn't be comfortable if I wrote the translation in the end of the text.

Javier never thought he would see that woman again. Her confident figure, almond cat-like eyes and ebony-black hair attracted his attention. It was her. He thought the day they meet again he would kill her. Would make her suffer just as much as he had to. 

She approached the nearest table, judgingly looking around and slightly frowning. She didn't belong to a place like this.

"Everything alright, Javier?" your concerned voice made him flinch. You could see the way his face expression changed: his brows were lowered, eyes anxiously rushed about the saloon, nervously looking at someone. You turned around, noticing a beautiful black-haired woman who just ordered a drink. "You knew her?" 

"Thought I did," his body was tensed and a glass of whiskey in his hand started slightly shaking. Actually, you never saw Javier acting like this and that was worrying you.

"How about going back to camp? Or staying at the hotel for the night?" you tried distracting him, thinking it'd be a good idea. But Javier was too focused on the person from his past.  
You put your hand on his, squeezing it. 

After looking one more time at the woman, you got a crazy idea. She definitely was Mexican and the way she acted... She couldn't be that woman who betrayed Javier, what would she be doing in this middle of nowhere?

But really soon the answer was obvious.

"Javier Escuella? Is that you? Of course it is you!" the woman was still sitting at her place, but then she decided to approach. "I’m surprised to see you here."

"Surprised, huh?" you didn’t quite understand what they were talking about, but you carefully listened with your eyebrows lowered, trying to understand by Javier’s face expression or the tone of his voice. He seemed to be displeased and irritated. That woman, on the contrary, seemed to be pleasantly surprised. 

"I hoped to see you again, Javi."

"Don’t call me that," sharply said Javier. "I had to run away. Disappear. Leave my home. Because of you."

The woman took a sit next to Javier near the bar, looking at him with disappointment. 

"I’m sorry that happened. You know, I’m actually quite happy to see you again," she stated, putting her hand on his.

And then it was enough for you. You dramatically coughed, attracting all the attention.

"Lo siento, darling, put your hand away from him, okay?" you crossed your hands on your chest, noticing, that Javier moved his hand aside and stood up from the chair.

"Would you please stop interrupting someone else’s dialogue?" stated the woman, evaluatively looking at you with a cold gaze.

"Don’t talk like that to her," Javier grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to him, pressing your back to his chest. "And better never show up again. It won’t be pretty."

Javier headed to the doors, holding your hand.

"Do you know how much time it took me to find you?" the woman followed two of you. "I need to talk to you, Javi! We aren’t finished yet-"

Turning around so quickly that you almost fell, Javier heavily breathed in. He looked tensed and rather angry, you never saw him in such a state, even when Micah was bothering him.

"We are finished," Javier said, his eyes burning wildly. "Go away. Don’t try to find me again."

"I thought you loved me!"

You didn’t interfere, but the way she talked to Javier was not right. She played with his feelings, destroyed his entire life and now was asking for something? That was outrageous. And the way she was looking at you… You got angry and wanted to say a couple of words, but Javier’s firm grab pulled you back.

"The only person I truly love is Y/N. Now, get out of our way. I’ve been this nice to you only because she’s with me."

As Javier was talking in Spanish, the only thing you understood was that it was about you… But the woman’s face expression explained everything: it definitely wasn’t anything nice and that was the end of the talk. Javier pulled you into the street, helping you to mount up and the both of you left.

"You okay?" you decided to ask Javier after some time, as he still seemed to be tensed and was thinking a lot about something.

"Hm? Yeah, mi amor, I’m fine. Sorry for that,” Javier rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly looking at you. You smiled and took his hand in yours. Javier smirked at that, lightly brushing the skin of your palm with his thumb.

"Don’t be sorry, you idiot. You seem to be thinking too much? Is something bothering you?"

Javier firmly pulled the reins, making Boaz stop. You did the same, your mare standing next to his horse.

"Actually, yes," he was looking right into your eyes, biting his lip, showing that he was nervous. You frowned, feeling your heart beating in your chest. He didn’t want to break up with you, right?

"I know it’s not the right place, but I really feel like doing it now,” said Javier. "Would you marry me?"

You almost fell off the horse, but Javier’s strong hands pulled you back as you were too astonished, not believing that everything happening was real. Javier was looking at you with a hope in his eyes, he was definitely not doubting his actions. 

"Yes, Javier," you smiled happily, seeing him smiling back. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against yours, feeling you wrapping your arms around his neck. 

"We’re about to fall off," you murmured, moving away. Javier displeasingly cursed and pulled you back, cupping your cheeks.

"No me importa," said Javier, kissing you again.


End file.
